Switchgears or reclosers may be used in an electrical power distribution network to protect the network from electrical fault conditions. Under normal operating conditions, the recloser is closed, and electrical current flows through the recloser. In response to detecting a fault condition, the recloser trips or opens to prevent current from flowing through the recloser, and then opens and closes a number of times. If the fault condition persists, the recloser remains open. If the fault condition clears, the recloser closes and the distribution network resumes normal operation. The recloser and/or other electrical apparatuses may be attached to a structure in the electrical power distribution network.